ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Emela-ntouka
= NM Notes = * Doesn't give exp to a level 75, Lifedrinker Lars hit for 280-310 so roughly level ~40-50, closer to 50 I'd say. = Avoiding Links = If you link too many lizards flee or run to the nearby zone to Meriphataud Mountains (S), the lizards will depop but the NM will stay near the zoneline where it is safe and link-free. Comes in handy for dropping links and luring the NM to a safe area where you can fight when there's no competition. --Hi-chu 21:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC) = Testimonials = *Easy solo by 75THF/DNC with evasion gear, no TP to start. Bloody bolts help from time to time but shouldn't be needed if you save TP and avoid WSing. Just chip away at it and it will go down. 0/4 with TH3 so far. --Hi-chu 21:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo as BST74/WHM, tried using local fauna till about 5 lizards died (took it to about 90%) then switched to CC and absolutely dominated! 1/1 on Avis * Easy solo'd as 71DNC/NIN with poor equipment. Violent Flourish's stun was very effective. * Gave 44Exp to THF64/DNC(No evasion gear & 300TP) had no problem killing till I ended up with 6 links when NM was @10% & it was Spamming Blockhead for 80~168. (Used 2hr) * Was pretty easy to solo as 63DNC/NIN(didn't agro me) gave 63 exp, got up to full TP and finishers on the surrounding war lizards and then lured her down in to the cove where there are no other monsters so i could take her down in peace :p (AF and attack gear) 1/26 on Avis --Yizzy 07:50, November 25, 2009 (EST) * Easy kill for 75DRG/WHM. Was in the southern half of the area, where you have to watch for Yagudo. First time I've seen an NM that lives up to "spamming" a TP move, as I think I saw Blockhead more than melee attacks. --Linoth 21:13, November 25, 2009 (UTC) * Had a easy but tedious time as 75DRG/DNC, built up TP like Yizzy did. 1/15 on Avis. --Zerotkatama 17:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) * Confirmed Blockhead twice in a row. Seems to be able to use after very few attacks even when missed all hits. Low drop rate, went 1/6 as 75MNK/DNC. --Gliran 03:13, December 25, 2009 (UTC) * Solo'd 63DNC/NIN dagger and evasion capped for 62. sub par gear, 300tp and 5 finishing moves @start (Moved the last two from the main page since testimonials go here.) --Vazerus 16:13, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * Had a rough kill because of a couple links 75DRG/THF. I recommend some sort of healing unless you can be absolutely sure you won't link any of the lizards. --Vazerus 16:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) * First attempt was a very Easy kill as a 67 DRG/BLU, despite pulling 3 link War Lizards. Kept up Cocoon, spammed Foot Kick for Wyvern heals, and killed the adds before going after the NM. During my first fight, it did not spam blockhead, every other time it used blockhead 5 or more times throughout the fight. His Triple attack is nasty, killed me one! 1/4 Avis. --Shaath 16:19, February 15, 2010 * Easily soloed with 75WHM/NIN using dual clubs. 1/2 Avis. --Faria 1:35am, March 4, 2010. Just watch out for links! * Easily solo'd as DRG75/BLU37, found it unclaimed just chillin in Fort Karugo-Narugo. Fought it well out of link range of the other lizards. Hits fairly hard and fast with frequent triple attack between 50-80 points a hit. Spams blockhead as the description says. 1/1 on Avis. --Anethia * Easy solo as THF72/NIN36, found him unclaimed. Pulled and fought it well out of link range of the other lizards (against the wall). Attacks fairly fast with frequent triple attack but very inaccurate. He missed majority of the time. Hit me three times total , once for 47 dmg and 11 dmg as well as a blockhead for 72. Blockhead was only tp move used but was spammed. 1/1 on Avis. --Lethewaters 16:43, June 13, 2010 (UTC) * I solo'd with my Dnc80/sam40 easily. * Solo'd with ease by BLU80/DNC37 (Had -15% phys. dmg. taken and 10% haste gear, otherwise nothing special) --Faey * Solo'd pretty easily by a 70BST/35DNC, kills SlipperySilas pretty quickly but it's certainly doable. --Ghifto (talk) 15:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC) = Other notes = * Lotto? * I think theres more than meets the eye, I was popping it, and it popped when its alledged PH was still alive, came back a couple hours later and it was chillin unclaimed.--Nynja 15:20, November 11, 2009 (UTC) * I also killed it right after maintenance yesterday, came back a while later and it was sitting there again. However, I have also gone to see if it was up after a maintenance (a few days ago) and was the only one in the zone and it wasn't up. So it's either a solid timed pop, or it will only pop under odd conditions. -- Orubicon 12:00, November 13, 2009 (UTC) * Can verify it's a timed pop, not lotto. It repopped at the expected time while all war lizards were present. Appears to be the same 90-100 minute timer as Belladonna. Updating page. --Motenten 09:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) * Seems to be a 95 min re-spawn. I've been trying to get the Avis for a day or so and it seems to spawn 95 minutes in rather than 90. --Ghifto (talk) 15:23, June 28, 2013 (UTC)